


One Man's Comfort Food is Another Man's Demand For Deoderizer

by Gypsylady



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsylady/pseuds/Gypsylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late, the night at the end of "Exit Wounds," Jack and Ianto are too damn tired to cook. Ianto discovers what kind of bad taste Jack really has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man's Comfort Food is Another Man's Demand For Deoderizer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alice Guppy, Emily Holroyd, or a pteranadon. Although I wouldn't mind having temporary custody of any of them. Even the pteranadon. Because she'd get rid of the pests in my house.

It was late when Jack and Ianto finally got out of the Hub. It had been a difficult day following an even more difficult night before. No one wanted to remain in the Hub longer than necessary. Gwen had gone back to police headquarters, checked on everything there and then called to say she and Rhys were going home, if their home still stood, and not emerging for at least a week. Jack figured three days would be her limit, but he would never begrudge her the week if she and Rhys wanted it. He was relieved and happy that she had a husband and a home to go to.

Lights from a pub surprised them and, wordlessly, both Jack and Ianto turned towards it. It was the first sign of life they'd seen. It was probably the only business open in Cardiff, and likely it would be the only one to be open for a while. The city and surrounding areas were going to need some time to heal, both the buildings and the people. But the lights were on in the one establishment, and it looked warm and welcoming. 

The proprietress seated them with a smile. "I figure, if the rescue workers are up doing long shifts, the least I can do is feed them," she said kindly, searching their faces. She must have seen their grief, for she brought them glasses of water and a small, warm loaf of dark bread immediately, then left them to talk or peruse the menu or whatever they wanted to do.

"Can you eat?" Jack asked. 

Ianto smiled wanly. "I was about to ask you the same question. It's been two thousand years give or take a day or so since you last had a meal. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I ate back in the late nineteenth century before they froze me," Jack said, dredging up a smile. "I can't say much for the food but I have to say the new guy was certainly a better cook than Alice was. And Alice told me never to eat anything Emily made."

Ianto tilted his head slightly, awaiting an explanation. 

"Emily's specialty was Eel Pie."

Glancing at the menu, Ianto snickered. "Oh, look, they serve it here."

Jack's eyebrows knit, and he looked around the room with a little more interest. He waved for the proprietress. "How long have you been in business here?" he asked.

"Oh, my grandparents owned this place, and then my dad, and now me," she said. "And before my grandparents, their parents worked here as cook and barmaid."

A slow smile crossed Jack's face. "I'd love to try the Eel Pie if you have any," he said.

The woman laughed. "It's not often we get requests for that, true, and never from an American, but we always have it because it's my husband's favorite."

Ianto, staring at Captain Harkness, muttered something about just wanting a bowl of the house stew and a beer. When the proprietress left, he hissed, "Jack, what the hell are you doing?" 

"I figure after all this time I should give Emily's recipe a taste. I recognize this place. She used to come in here all the time. I bet she got her recipe from our hostess' great-grandfather."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "She'll never get to hear your opinion, you know."

"Well, I've been in her time twice, and there's always the chance I'll be there a third time."

When the food came, Ianto moved as far from Jack as he could. "I can't handle the smell of that," he said.

"Oh ye of little faith," Jack said, then he took a small bite. He chewed for a while, swallowed, and appeared thoughtful. "Well, it hasn't killed me," he observed. "I can eat it, but I think the Shaelwurm Tart I had on Fanward VI was better." He took a larger forkful and Ianto looked studiously into his own stew, avoiding the sight.

When they stumbled into Ianto's dusty but otherwise intact flat several hours later, finally ready to sleep, Ianto made Jack brush his teeth before kissing him. He made him brush them twice.

And here is Emily Hoylrod's recipe for Eel Pie

12 ounces puff pastry  
2 pounds eels  
3 tablespoons flour  
1 1/2 cups fish stock, preferably made with eel head and tails  
egg to glaze  
1 onion or shallot  
2 tablespoon butter  
salt and pepper  
1 tablespoon chopped parsley  
1 teaspoon lemon juice  
pinch of nutmeg

1\. Wash and skin the eels and remove the heads and tails. 

2\. Let them soak a while in salt water, then make the fish stock with the heads and tails. 

3\. Cut the eels into pieces about 2 in long and put them in the bottom of a pie dish with the chopped onion and parsley. 

4\. Season with pepper, salt and nutmeg. Add a quarter of the stock to the pie dish. 

5\. Roll out the pastry, make a good thick lid with a small hole in it and glaze with beaten egg. 

6\. Cook for 15 minutes at 425°F (220°C) until the pastry begins to puff up and brown, then at 350°F (180°C) or 45 minutes. 

7\. Cover the pastry with foil just before the pie has finished cooking. 

8\. Make a sauce by melting the butter and adding the flour and the remaining stock, stir until thick, add the lemon juice and pour into the pie before serving hot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my recipe. I would never try to prepare British river eel. The thought makes me queasy. But in its day, it was a widely loved, popular dish and who am I to deny the Brits their taste favorites?


End file.
